A Collection of Short Stories
by AcidColored
Summary: 100 theme challenge. Using multiple parings, each chapter will have a different theme, and probably a different rating. I will try to stay fluffy but i might venture else where.
1. 63: Cold Embrace

I'm very sorry if this gets all smashed together. I've tried to fix it 3 times and it just keeps smashing it together into one big block of nasty.

I'm sorry for any inconveniences.

63. cold embrace

sniper x spy

mild fluff

* * *

Winter was here, but it wouldn't last long, just another cold day. Sniper had his van to himself and the few blankets he owned, and the one from his room inside the base, are wrapped round himself as he drank his decaf coffee. Cold and alone, just the way he would be till Spy decided that dropping in was a good idea. Which would be relatively soon if the damned spook kept his promise.

A slight creak of the door opening and the mist from the BLU Spy uncloaking was all Sniper needed. He was pleased with the spies arrival but not pleased a the fact the door had been opened.

"Close the damn door. You're lettin' the heat out." He barked at the shorter man.

The spy rolled his eyes and then went to close the door but stopped right before touching it which earned him an irritated sigh from Sniper. He closed the door after he got the reaction he knew he would get.

"Your strong 'atered for ze cold will never cease to amaze me, amour." He purred out and began to move slowly to the man wrapped in blankets and setting on a small crate by his 'coffee' table.

"'N' your ability ta only wear a scarf 'n' a thick coat will always amaze me." The irritable tone in Sniper's voice was making itself more present with the cold weather.

Spy smirked and made his way over to the Aussie. He wrapped his lanky arms around the Bushman. "I could warm you up if zat's what you want." He spoke, leaving wisps of warm air on Sniper's ear.

The red shuttered slightly and smiled. "That might be what I want." He placed his hands onto Spy's.

"Let's move to your bed." Spy purred into Snipers neck, leaving little kisses as he went up to Sniper's ear.

"It's to cold to root." Sniper complained blushing slightly.

"Non. My suggestion is a simple act of keeping warm." He smiled wider at the red's suggestion none the less. "Maybe another time, but for now we'll move to your bed."

Sniper stood up and bundled the blankets up in his arms. "Yeah, good idea."

The Duo moved from the area that Sniper claimed was his 'living room' to his bed. Sniper crawled up first to get the blankets re-situated and once they were placed back in a less chaotic bundled mess he called Spy up. The French man climbed up and took his spot holding Sniper to his chest.

"Don't ya usually like this ta other way?" Sniper asked burring his face into Spy's suit front.

"Yes, but you are the one in need of warmth." Spy said holding Sniper to his chest. "We could give up some of our clothing, if you would like, monsieur."

It seemed more like a joke more than a real suggestion so Sniper blew it off. "Nah, I'm good here." Sniper nuzzled the BLU's chest.

This day was getting better and better. Warmth, a nice Spy to cuddle into and he had forgotten all about the crisp cold weather.

* * *

First I must apologize for the shortness of this Story. I'm still not sure if I should post all of the prompts together as one bit list of ficlets and such or if I should give them their own stories.

Well tell me what you guy's think.


	2. 32: Exploration

Wow, its been longer than I would have liked it to be. Very sorry for that.

Here's another part of the theme challenge. I'll have more up in the next few days/weeks (depending on hos busy I am)

* * *

32. Exploration  
pyro x Engineer (Texas toast)  
fluff

* * *

"You sure about this?" The Texan's voice was soft and had lost some of its thick accent. He currently was setting on his bed, clad only in his under shirt and a pair of old, blue jeans. His boyfriend set across from him. For, what might have been the seventh or maybe eighth time, only in his under shirt and loose fitting pants.

Pyro took a deep breath. "Y-yeah." He nodded but his hands began to squeeze and wring against each other. Giving away his discomfort.

Engineer decided it was better not to ask again before moving closer on the bed. He placed one calloused hand onto the knee closest to him. Engineer glanced up to see Pyro was looking at the invading hand and biting his bottom lip.

Engineer opened his mouth again but closed it when Pyro looked up at him. His eyes burned with determination. Engineer focused his eyes back down to Pyro's knee. He worked his hand a bit, feeling the tense muscles underneath the warm fabric.

The Texan was surprised when Pyro lifted his own hand and placed it on Engineer's shoulder, bringing him a bit closer.

Pyro kissed him. It was short and sweet, not nearly as nice as the ones they had shared before but it was still nice.

After they parted Pyro's free hand came up and cupped Engineer's face. Engineer looked into the eyes of the man he loved. The deep eyes that had seen so many terrible things as a child.

The firebug's thumb smoothed over Engineer's cheek, down to his chin, then over his thick bottom lip. The hand placed on Engineer's shoulder worked its way down his arm then back up under the short sleeve of Engineer's red shirt.

Pyro sighed and ran his hand back up and down Engineer's arm. They were warm, covered in thin soft hair, but still thick with muscle and the firm feeling of being used. From the hard work and manual labor.

Pyro closed his eyes and just let the feeling of Engineer's skin touching his skin melt in. He was letting him touch him and he was touching him in return.

The thick hand, that had been resting on Pyro's knee, moved up and down in a few soft movements.

Engineer scooted a tad bit closer, so that the two's knees were touching. Nothing too big, just a bit more contact. Pyro seemed to like it, though he was a bit unsure looking right, before that burn in his eyes came back.

One of Engineer's hands came up to cup the fire bug's face.

"You're really sure about this? I mean last time we got ta touchin' you-" Engineer started worrying on his large bottom lip. Visions of the pyromaniac falling silent, punching him, then walking out of his room; seemingly in a tranced state, just to find him later, burning half of their base. What ever past experience the boy had with touching Engineer didn't want to set the man off again.

"Engie, I'm sure." He sounded confident. Like he was ready, more than what Engineer knew he was.

Pyro's other hand made its way to Engineer's thigh, rubbing up and down softly, but with a slight spark of determination. The other had mover back up and over to touch the Texan's neck and collar bone.

Engineer kept his hands still for the most part, letting the firebug get used to how he felt. He moved the hand, that had been cupping Pyro's face, down to stroke his cheek, then his jaw, and down to his neck and shoulder; mimicking what Pyro was doing.

With a shaking breath Pyro opened his eyes. "I-I told you…it wasn't to bad." He looked proud of himself before tentatively taking his hands back. He second guessed himself and let his left hand fall to Engineer's knee.

"That's enough explorin'. You ready for bed?" Engineer wasn't ready to sleep, he could have pulled a few extra hours himself but Pyro had probably used up all his energy on trying to look brave and not freaking out. Today he had went a bit farther than he had gone in the three months that the two had been dating.

Today was a big step forward for the little firebug and Engineer was proud.

* * *

It's short but i hope It's fluffy enough for ya.

Next up...Probably more Texas toast.

I'm very sorry for you who do not like that pairing but it is my OTP so OTL I'll try another pair later on. Maybe some Red Oktoberfest or something...yeah...sounds nice


	3. 99: Friendship

99 friendship

Pyro x Engineer (Texas toast)

Basic friendliness and character interactions.

* * *

The colorful world wasn't constantly poking at his head.

Light streams of music did play almost constantly, but those rare moments when it would break Pyro's attention was always some other place so he wouldn't even notice when the music died down and the voices of his team mates would fill his ears. Then, just like that, he was drawn back by something distracting him from his distraction. It was gun fire. Loud and close by.

Pyro turned his head and noticed the BLU team's Soldier was headed their way. He had just taken out their Soldier and was headed for them. "Mhhhhm!" Pyro turned around and saw the Engineer gathering up his supplies to move quickly.

The BLU Soldier made his way to where the Pyro was standing -ready to fight. The attacker was dosed in a rainbow and sparkles. The music was back at full blast and Pyro giggled with the little cupid as it wriggled about on the ground enjoying the feeling of the warm colors.

After the poor thing was nearly in tears it faded away. Back to its home, most likely to calm down. Pyro smiled. This was such a good job! He turned around to head after his good friend.

Engineer was already making his way down another hall. He stopped quickly to set up his sentry and wait for the Pyro to catch up. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

The day ended with an almost tie but the RED team pulled through and won. The cheering group of RED's poured into the living area to ready their dinners.

Soldier was yelling about how the microwave was to complicated and un-American and Scout was yelling about how Soldier should move his ass because he's not the only hungry man in the room. Then Demo counted the 'men' in the room and said he had only seen seven men since he joined and Scout was definitely not one of them.

Pyro stood off with his already cooked meal. They all understood how he liked to be the first to use the oven. He liked teasing the fire to life. He then made his way to his room to eat the cooling meal in private.

The music had died down form earlier and the ability to understand that they were on a battle field and everything wasn't made of rainbows and kittens, was returning to him.

He sighed as he shut the door behind him. Maybe he would be less lonely if he just ate in the kitchen with the rest…Like a normal person.

A quick glance over to the old wooden dresser confirmed that Mayor Balloonicorn was still on vacation. He hoped the mayor had slowed down his drinking. He was supposed to be relaxing not drinking himself into another coma.

The firebug had just finished up and was about to bring the plate back to the kitchen when there was a knock. Was that at his door? Was it? Maybe someone was just knocking on someone else's door really loudly. The knocking started up again. It was at his door! He pulled his mask down and jumped up to answer it.

"Mhhm?" He questioned as he opened it. It was Engineer, standing there, smiling slightly, and holding his hard hat in his work hardened hands.

"Howdy Pyro. Jus' came ta see how yu're doin'." The Texan looked a bit hopeful…like he was wanting Pyro to do something. Well, Pyro was bored so why not ask what he needed.

"Mhm?" He opened the door a bit more after looking around to see if Engie had brought any of the others with him. He hadn't, which was good.

"So Medic's lettin' us borrow his record player an' I thought you might want to know." What ever the Texan had said after that had been lost as Pyro just stared at him, watching his lips move with ever word. Just like that the music faded.

"Ya'll right? " Pyro flinched back a bit when a gentle touch to his right arm brought him back from his…his…concentration? Yeah, that sounded better than creepy stare.

Pyro nodded quickly hoping that he didn't seem to awkward. Probably not.

"Alright. I guess just stop by the rec. room any time ya feel like hearin' somethin' other than what Scout thinks 'is quality television'." And with that he was off with a small wave. Pyro watched him go. Yeah, that wasn't creepy. He told himself after he closed the door.

He set down on his bed. The old springs squalled in protest. how could the beds be so old when they had only been at 2Fort for a little over a month? Can people just buy old beds? Who wants an old bed anyways?

He pulled the thin blanket from the bottom of the bed. Pulled it around himself after had laid down. He couldn't feel the blanket through the suits rubber. One of his hands found his glove and tugged at the finger of it. No, he didn't want to take the suit off. It was like a second home now.

The sounds of Soldier yelling filled the still air of his room. Then what sounded like Medic threatening him. Oh, it went quiet. That could be a good sign or a very bad one. The barking tone of Soldier, probably yelling about how Medic can't tell him what to do because he's the leader of the team, followed by some loud noises and a door slamming.

If the firebug had to guess it was over medic's record player and how Soldier might have been abusing the thing.

Pyro chuckled to himself. What a fine mess of people he had found himself with. He thought of one in particular before the colors that came with rest swallowed his vision.

Then just like that there was a loud banging on his door accompanied by an order to wake up and a threat of what would happen if he was not to follow said order.

He stretched, grabbed his toothbrush off the night stand and hurried off to the bathroom. Being the first one in there he did his business, quickly scrubbed his teeth, then hurried out to drop off his tooth brush and get to the kitchen before the hordes of hungry tired mercenaries flooded the small eating space.

Toast, a glass of milk, and hastily made scrambled eggs. He plucked up his plate and went off to his room to eat. The longing to stay long lost in his mind with the new need to eat. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day right? Or was that lunch? The importance of which meals were more important were trumped by the importance of the fact he had food now, and that's what mattered.

It was gone quickly, gathered up, and taken to the kitchen. Then, unlike most other days, he stayed and did his dishes along with what ever was in the sink.

Scout just gave him a look like he had just seen Saxton Hale punt a little girl across a football field. Medic's look of disbelieve wasn't as awkward as Scout's but it got the point across.

Spy looked up from his tea and huffed. "If 'e can do zee dishes wiz out being asked why can't you do zem, Scout?" Spy rose an eyebrow and stole a glanced at the runner.

"How was I supposed ta know the freak would do dishes?" Scout retorted, shoving a bit of cereal into his mouth.

The bickering continued even after Pyro had finished and went back to his room to check over his equipment.

Soon the bickering group of mercenaries were all called to the supply room for the count down.  
The numbers hit zero and they all rushed out of the small room, some faster than others.

This particular day was uneventful. It ended in another near tie but with BLU winning which left the RED's to be lectured by Soldier about how they need to up their game and kill more BLUs.

Pyro zoned out for most of it but was brought back to Earth when another hand touched his shoulder. He tightened his grip on his make shift flame thrower and looked in the direction of the hand. It was Engineer, he really needs to stop that touching thing, its starting to get a bit freaky…but in a not totally undesirable way. Which was weird.

"Headin' out." He nodded towards the door.

Pyro smiled but knew Engineer couldn't see it through his optical mask.

"Hey, Mumbles. Me an' the guys were talkin' an' they think your some kinda monster," Engineer chuckled. "I know you're human under there an' I wanted ta know if you wanted ta try bein' friends…Not that I think your some monster or somethin' this is just that, ya know, I know ya've feelings under there and no one, besides maybe Sniper, want to be alone forever." He was looking at the ground more than directly at Pyro.

Wait he wanted to be friends? "MHHH!" Pyro clapped his hands together and smiled, though he knew the shorter man couldn't see it. It had been a lot time sense the firebug had someone who called him a friend.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. I have a fire pit out back, I only really head out there when I want some alone time." Engineer tilted his hat in the slightly taller man's general direction. "Guess I'll see ya out there tanight. Around eight would be a nice time."

A quick nod in agreement from the rubber suited man and Engineer was off to take care of his after battle business. Pyro rushed to his room to sort out a change of under clothing. Pyro was sure the Texan could smell how bad his undershirt stank.

He pulled down the small zipped on his suit. The Mayor chimed in that Pyro should probably change his pants too. No need in half-assing the job. Pyro nodded in agreement and stripped down to his rainbow print boxers with the little lollipops all over them. His favorite pair.

He picked a tight fitting long sleeved shirt and some thinner pants. He was planning on bathing later, after everyone had went to bed, so no need in dirtying a pair of cleaner boxers up when he would just change later.

After changing and zipping back up his suit the fire bug took a seat on the floor next to his small smoke damaged desk. He pulled open the bottom drawer and pulled out an old coloring book.

No use in being bored while he waited. The crayons, old and smoke damaged, were farther in the desk. He grabbed a few shades: red, orange, purple, and green. Then started coloring on a page that had the smiling face of a dog setting under a rainbow.

Pyro made his way to the back of the base. How hard could a fire pit be to find? The only things behind the base were boxes, some weeds, and a giant fence.

He rounded the corner, hopping to find Engineer but was greeted by some large crates. Well crap.  
Alright, so he had just passed where Sniper's 'house' was and was now behind the base. Where could Engineer have decided to hide, seriously? There are only so many places you can escape to at their base.

Pyro decided to take a look behind a a stack of crates. He placed his hand on a light pink crate that read 'This side up, fragile' With an arrow pointed left. Someone wasn't taking care of this obviously fragile crate. It must have been filled with rainbows. Maybe they belonged to Scout. He had heard their spy talking about how much Scout loved rainbows…or was it how much he hated rainbows? Well which ever it was Pyro would make sure to bring him the crate later, maybe drop it by his room.

"Hey, mumbles," A thick accented voice greeted him as he rounded the crate. "glad ya could make it. I was startin' ta think ya might went an' blown me off." Engineer was setting by the fire pit, holding his guitar. There was a six pack of beer setting beside him.  
Pyro waved and set on the ground a little ways off from him, but not completely on the other side of the fire pit.

"I was thinking about startin' the fire but," Engineer started. "I figured you might want to since ya know, you like fires so much." He set the guitar beside his seat, a smaller box that was tilted on its side.

Pyro clapped his hands again. "Mh whhd whmm mm!" He crawled closer to the fire.

"Now I have some beers with me, but I didn't think ya would want one seein' as ya never take ya mask off." Engineer droned on about…something. Pyro was distracted by the fire. The small spirals of yellows and  
purples. It looked so inviting with all of its sparkles. The deep ruby color at its base that slowly melted into light pinks and purples.

"Uhm, Pyro?" Engineer reached forward and gingerly placed his gloved hand on the man's shoulder. He jumped and looked over at Engineer. He knew that he must have startled him. Guess he wasn't paying' attention. Engineer thought to himself.

Pyro cocked his head to the said like a confused dog.

"It's nothin', nothing important." Engineer smirked over at him, one of those friendly lop sided smirks that the Texan gave when he being friendly or trying to think.

Pyro nodded. Crap, he must have zoned out pretty bad. He had a pang of guilt in his chest, but it was to late.

They set around the fire for a bit, listening to Engineer play his guitar and sometimes sharing a few one sided words. It was better than when Pyro would be stuck in his room all day with nothing to do other than just watch the mayor drink himself into unconsciousness, or color. Coloring was a good hobby.

Pyro stole a glance over to Engineer. The Texan seemed to be distracted by his guitar. Pyro looked over to him again. He shifted himself so he was facing the man. Wow, for having such thick fingers they were awfully flexible.

Engineer caught a glance at pyro and had to double take. He stopped mid strum, caught off guard and embarrassed.

"Sorry Py. Guess I got caught up in the moment." He apologized and tucked the instrument off to the side.  
A low pitched whining noise came from the man on the ground in from of him. He sounded like he was protesting the fact Engineer had stopped playing.

He stared at the masked man for a few seconds before smirking again. "I'll start again if ya want." Pyro nodded and Engineer picked up his instrument and started again. The same steady melody filled the air.

Pyro shifted so he was setting closer to Engineer and facing the fire. If this is what friends did all the time, Pyro liked it. He should have tried to make friends sooner.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. My Beta's been under a lot of emotional stress.

The others will be out soon but I might slow down a bit seeing as how Summer's just a few days away.

As always if there are any errors please please let me know so I can fix them.


	4. 94: Reality

94. Reality

Heavy x Medic (Red Oktoberfest)

Interactions and a few feelings here and there.

kind of an AU. By kind of I mean i tried to give it a more war like feel. If you don't like anything AUs or anything AU like don't read.

* * *

Thin lips opened to accept a small food filled fork. It went in and slid out clean. The plate placed in front of him was still piled high with potatoes and what could barely pass as 'meat'.

That's what you get when all of your belongings are one hundred percent Mann co. quality. Everything on, around, and under the man was the lowest quality that Mann co. could muster up. It was a wonder that his fork didn't shatter into metal toothpicks.

Medic blinked himself back to Earth. He was watching him again. It was hard when huge hands delicately held small silverware and his huge frame set on the old wooden bench of the mess hall without breaking it in two.

He was an intriguing specimen, but adding in the fact he had a god complex made everything that much more fascinating. Given his size and strength he had all the right in New Mexico, if not he world, to have his god complex.

Medic eyed the 'food' in front of him, skeptical of if it had any nutritional value at all. Despite what his brain was screaming at him he began to eat, keeping an eye on the Russian monster across the room from him.

It was odd sitting alone. Their teams large Russian Heavy always set with him, on most occasions. Tonight he had informed the head medicine man that he was going to set with one of their teams Engineers and the Engineer's friend, a Demoman. It would only be for a few days. It was so they could brain storm ideas for possible new weapons.

Medic could handle this. It would leave him with time to reminisce about his past and where he might plan to go after his contract with R.E.D. ended. If he didn't' get killed off in the war than he could seem himself heading back to Germany and finding a wife.

That was a thought for a crazy man, which the head Doctor was not. His longing thoughts for the giant wouldn't allow him to ever think of looking for someone else. No matter how unsocially acceptable it was.

He remembers one conversation he over heard between several young scouts. It was one of the few times he's actually heard one of his team mates getting confronted about their sexual preferences. The young man, with short dark brown hair and olive skin, said something close to the lines of 'It's not gay if it's war and there's no girls around.'

Sadly once they noticed the presence of the head Doctor they scurried away before they had the chance to finish their conversation. Medic had been quite interested to see where the brown haired young man's argument would go but he guessed it wasn't meant to be.

A large mouth opened in an overly joyous laugh which ended with the smaller, blond, and google wearing man to be slapped on the back. A loud 'oof' escaped him as he bumped the table. It was loud enough to catch the head Doctors attention and several others who were close by.

Maybe if the Engineer was hurt he could go over to 'lend his assistance'. The short man was unscathed; Even came out of it laughing once he caught his breath.

Medic forked his meal again and settled that eating half of it would be enough to keep him full. Any more might make him vomit and being sick wasn't on the Doctor's list of things to do.

He grabbed his plate and made the short journey to the 'kitchen' section of the mess hall. He dropped it ungracefully into the sink filled with soapy water.

"Ya couldn't have cleaned your plate?" An angry voice whined from behind him. The Doctor turned to see that it was one of the newer Scout's who had been given the beautiful and rewarding job of being the dishwasher for tonight, if not for the next month.

The German caught the boy's eye and deadpanned a sarcastic 'Sorry.' Before walking away with the tails of his jacket trailing behind him.

His Heavy was laughing again. He must be enjoying himself with his newly found comrades. He glanced over and saw the larger man slapping the short man's back again.

He must really be having fun. He thought to himself as he made his way to the exit. Which was conveniently placed several feet from the table of chuckling army men. The German wished, if only for a second, that they would invite him to set with them. He might not have the same interests but it would be nice to talk to someone out side of the few nurses who hovered around the sickbay. Hopefully the rumor of him being a 'cannibalistic nut case' hadn't reached them yet.

He drifted down the hall way feeling alone. Maybe his friend would visit him later that night to help him organize his folders again, his desk was getting over crowded again and the Medic couldn't find the time to do it himself.

The door clicked open, his heels clicked as he walked to his desk, and the door clicked when it finally swung shut. If he worked fast he could get done with some of the sorting and filing. He could also use his time on more important things such as Writing down todays casualties and who bothered to stop by the sick bay to heal their wounds instead of bothering the on field doctors with something as simple as a stab wound. Some people could be such babies about pain.

Sure he could just tell one of the nurses to organize the stacks of paper work but honestly he didn't trust them. It also gave him an excuse to get the Heavy in his office. Besides helping he was also nice company, or he was until these feelings started making themselves increasingly more persistent.

He would catch himself glancing at the man when he didn't think he was looking, let his eyes wonder over his body when eh was supposed to be digging healed in bullets out of his chest and shoulders, and he would even catch him wondering if his friend would ever like him back.

They had been partnered together for several months now. Six to be exact. The Head Doctor had obviously been at war longer but that didn't mean his Russian friend didn't head into battle like a killing machine.

These were the thoughts that kept him awake at night. Thoughts of the muscular back of his close friend framed by the light red glow of his Medigun, and blood streams. There were also more erotic thoughts that kept him awake but those were for laying in bed and reminiscing not when he was at the desk and trying to work.

A light knock caught him off guard, he ended up stuttering. "C-come in." He called while trying to straighten out the massive stack of paper on the left of his desk.

The huge familiar frame of his Heavy entered into the sickbay. "Greetings, Doktor." He called while closing the door behind him. The Russian man made his way to the other side of the large desk. Part of his body was hidden by the massive stack of paper.

A deep chuckle bubbled up playfully from the man. "Doktor needs to keep cleaner." He grabbed a stack of papers and moved it from the desk to his lap. It was easier to look at the tiny text when it was closer to him.

Medic smiled towards his friend. He was an amazing man and nothing would prove the Doctor other wise. With how close he was sitting he could have just reached out and touched his arm. Nothing could stop him besides the Russian giant himself. But in reality the Russian could just break his hand and leave if the touch was really that unwanted.

"Heavy," He started. " I know ve're not supposed to tell our names but I zhink ve have grown close enough zhat it vould be nice to know zhe name of zhe person who helps you daily on zhe field." He looked to his friend, hoping he was paying attention. It wasn't all a lie. He did want to know his friend's name but its also nice to know the name of the man you're crushing on.

Heavy glanced up from the paper. "Makes sense, Doktor." He kept eye contact with the medic waiting for him to tell him his name. When the name didn't come he looked back to his paper.

Medic looked down after Heavy went back to the paper. He should have said something instead of just starring at him. "My names Hans." He stated but didn't look up.

Heavy nodded. That name fit his doctor. "I am Mikhail. My family calls me Misha."

Heavy always talked clearer when they were alone. He said it was easier being seen as a huge idiot rather than what he actually was, smart and caring. Of course English was difficult for him but he put more work into his words when it was just them.

The head Doctor's heart jumped in his throat. "Misha…It makes you sound smaller zhan you actually are mein Freund." Both men laughed at the thought of Mikhail being smaller.

Hans went back to reading over the death reports. They had lost less men than they had all month. This was impressive and definitely an improvement to how bad they lost last month.

Several more Engineers and Heavy's than they were used to, but you had to make sacrifices. Those Heavy's might have died, but Mikhail wouldn't be taken down so easily.

There were several notes on troops who had been sent home. Most of them were because they were too injured to stay. Non sense Hans could fix them. He was the head Doctor after all. But seeing as how he wasn't trusted with him meant that R.E.D. didn't trust him enough to fix them properly or the wounds were so bad the only option was to send them on their way.

Must have been pretty bad.

"Doktor?" Medic looked up to his friend. "I am going to sleep for night."

Hans smiled and waved over to his friend in a dismissive fashion. "Good night, Mikhail." The name felt weird and stiff on his tongue do to his accent.

Mikhail set the paper down and rounded the desk to the door but stopped before reaching it.

The German doctor kept his eyes on the paper in his hands. The sound of the door not opening caught his attention. It wasn't like he was actually reading the paper anyways. He was really just trying to look busy.

"Hans." The Russian said in a hushed tone. Like he was hoping that his words might go unnoticed by the other.

Hans looked at his friend. His large friend looked a bit nervous, maybe even unsure. It was an odd look for a man with his personality.

Mikhail straightened slightly and smiled. "You may call me Misha, also." He left with a click and the soft drop of his boots as he made his way down the long hallway.

Hans waited for the foot falls to become quiet before he stood, walked to the door that led to his room, locked himself in his room, and ungracefully fell into his bed.

Maybe reality wasn't what he thought it was. Maybe reality could be kind to him. Tomorrow he would see just how kind reality could be.

* * *

Two uploads in one day? Crazy.

As always please tell me if there are any errors.


End file.
